


Hiding Our Love

by SuperCorptrash13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hiding, Little Sisters, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorptrash13/pseuds/SuperCorptrash13
Summary: Nicole's little sister comes to visit, but Nicole isn't out to her family yet. How will Nicole and Waverly navigate hiding their relationship? Will Nicole's little sister find out?





	1. Chapter 1

"Baby we need to talk" Nicole sighs.  
"What's wrong babe?" Waverly says sitting next to her obviously stressed girlfriend.  
"So you know how I haven't come out to my dad right?" Waverly nods encouraging her to continue. "Well him and my stepmom are going on vacation for a week so they asked if we could watch Michelle. I told him yes because I know how much you love her, but then I realized that we have to pretend to be 'roommates' for a week." Nicole says tears welling up in her eyes  
"Hey you can come out to your dad when your ready. I know why you haven't done it yet I get it. We'll decorate the guest room like it's yours and she can sleep in there." Waverly says consoling her girlfriend.  
"I'm sorry Wave. We've come so far and now we're taking three steps back."  
"Honey its okay. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. We'll get through this week and have lots of fun. It'll be like high school all over again sneaking kisses with each other." Waverly says laughing and giving Nicole a quick kiss.  
"You're the best." Nicole says hugging her.  
"Obviously. Now when is she getting here?"  
"Um in about 3 hours." Nicole says and Waverly's eyes widen.  
"Then we better hurry." She says running off to clean up the guest bedroom and make it look like Nicole lived in there. 

3 hours later

"There's my monkey girl!" Nicole says as she opens the door to reveal her 8 year old little sister standing with her father.  
"Nicole!" Michelle screams jumping into her arms.  
"I missed you baby girl. So much" Nicole says as she kisses the top of her head.  
"Thank you so much for this Nic. It means a lot." Her dad says kissing her forehead.  
"Of course dad."  
"We love her so much Mr. Haught. I'm glad to be looking after this little princess." Waverly says appearing behind Nicole.  
"Waverly for the last time you can call me dad." Mr. Haught says as he gives Waverly a hug too. "Take care of my girls alright Wave. I'm trusting you."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Daddy Haught." Waverly says eyes shining as she looks at Nicole rolling around with Michelle in the floor tickling each other. "Have a safe trip."  
"Goodbye girls. Love you."  
"We love you too daddy!" Michelle and Nicole scream simultaneously still laughing. Waverly waves to him and then shuts the door taking her phone out to take a picture of the fun in the middle of her floor.  
"I'm feeling a little left out from the fun." She says fake pouting and before she knows it Nicole has picked her up and Michelle is tickling her sides. They stay like this for the next few minutes until they decide to turn on the tv.  
"Monkey I think it's bed time." Nicole says gently getting up so as not to disturb Waverly who's head is laying on the side of her lap not occupied by an 8 year old  
"But Nicky we haven't done anything."  
"We'll go to the zoo tomorrow promise." Nicole laughs as she holds her pinky out. The little girl holds hers out too as they join them and each kiss the others finger. "Now come on baby girl. I need to get you to bed before I help Waves to bed too." The two red heads walk into the room now decorated with pictures of their family and of Nicole's childhood. Michelle brushes her teeth in the connected bathroom and changes into her batman pajamas. She crawls into bed and Nicole pulls the covers up to her chin. "I love you Monkey. Sleep tight." says as she kisses the little girl's tiny forehead and walked out the door turning the light off. She shut the door quietly and walked back into the living room to see a still half asleep Waverly sitting up on the couch. "Go ahead go to bed babe. I'll sleep on the couch." Nicole says sleepily grabbing a blanket and pillow from the closet.  
"Come here first" She hears as she feels arms slink around her waist and kiss in between her shoulder blades.  
"Wave you gotta be careful. I don't think she's asleep yet." Nicole says peaking at the door cautiously.  
"Baby calm down. I just need you to come cuddle me until I fall asleep. You know I can't sleep without you." Waverly says letting the taller girl go and grabbing her hand.  
"Okay. Give me just a second." Nicole says as she walks over to the couch to make it up for her to sleep on. When she finishes she walks into hers and Waverly's room to see her girlfriend in the bathroom in cupcake pajama pants and a sports bra. She walks in and grabs her toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth while Waverly washes her face. When they are both finished Waverly crawls into bed quickly followed by Nicole who wraps her arms around her. "I love you babe." Nicole says kissing Waverly tenderly on the temple.  
"I love you too." Waverly says barely audible.  
Nicole lays there for another 5 minutes after Waverly falls asleep and then decides it is time to head to the couch. She stealthily unravels herself from Waverly and walks out shutting the door. As soon as she is comfortable on the couch she drifts off dreaming of the great time she is going to have with her two favorite girls in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole woke up to the sound of laughter in the kitchen. She slowly sat up hearing her back and neck pop on the way up. She sighed already feeling the tightness in her permanently injured shoulder. She walked into the doorway of the kitchen to see Michelle chasing Waverly around the kitchen with pancake batter on her finger. Waverly was beginning to make her way out of the kitchen when she ran straight into Nicole and fell flat on her ass with Michelle not far behind. "Nic you're awake. Save me from the little monster." Waverly says jumping behind the taller girl.   
"How about we use this pancake batter for making pancakes instead of painting my gir-um best friends face?" Nicole laughed and felt Waverly's hand on her back when she realized Michelle hadn't heard what she was going to say.   
The trio quickly made and ate their pancakes. "Mickey why don't you go ahead and take your shower so we can go ahead and get ready to go to the zoo." Waverly says as she clears the plates from the table.   
"Okay Waves." The little girl says getting up and bolting to the bathroom.   
Nicole got up from her place at the table and walked into the kitchen to see Waverly doing the dishes and cleaning up the mess the three had made already that morning. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the base of her neck. "Good morning beautiful" She said sweetly just as she did every morning.   
"I thought you weren't going to say it this morning. I was missing it." Waverly said smiling and heading over to the cupboard. "Ugh babe I can't reach the new bottle of dish soap I need help." Nicole walked over and grabbed the bottle wincing slightly from the pain in her shoulder. "Is your shoulder okay? Babe I could've slept on the couch." Waverly says seemingly forgetting the task at hand.   
"I'm okay baby. Just a little sore. I'll be fine. This is my fault I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch." Nicole says shaking it off.   
"At least let me massage it after you get out of the shower. Break up the acid that's building up."   
"Of course babe." Nicole says kissing her gently  
"Why are you calling Waverly babe?" Michelle says as the girls jump apart seeing her come around the corner.   
"Oh um. It's just a nickname we've had for each other for a long time. Best Annoying Broski Ever." Nicole says quickly earning a eyebrow quirk from Waverly. She just shrugged her shoulders, but that answer seemed to be enough for the younger Haught who skipped off into the living room to watch cartoons. "I'll go take my shower. I'll be right back." Nicole says as she walks off to hers and Waverly's shared bathroom. Quickly she finished her shower with Waverly not following far behind.   
When they both finished Waverly sat down on the couch and said, "Nic come sit down let me work on that shoulder." Nicole happily obliged and Waverly worked out the worst of the pain.  
"Thanks Wave you're the best." Nicole says, "Monkey you ready to leave?" Michelle quickly jumped up and nodded her head. "Then turn off the tv and we'll go."   
The trio walked out of the house and headed towards the Purgatory Zoo.   
Michelle knew right from the beginning what she wanted to see and in what order she wanted to see it which made the trip easier than the eldest Haught thought. The entire trip Michelle was rattling off facts about the different animals and Nicole knew it was because of the Animal Encyclopedia Waverly bought her for her 6th birthday. "You turned my sister into you." Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear.  
"What can I say? The girl likes to read just like me." Waverly whispers back. The two girls laugh together as they follow the youngest around the zoo.   
A few hours later the girls returned back to the house and Michelle walked into her room and quickly fell asleep. Nicole walked in a few minutes later to kiss her goodnight and turn the lights off. "You know she is a really great kid." Nicole says to Waverly who is sitting on the couch in her nights attire of batman boxers and a tank top that left her abs on display.   
"She really is babe. She reminds me a lot of you. She looks like you did when you were that little." Waverly says as she plays with Nicole's hair while she sits in the floor between her legs. Waverly accidently bumps Nicole's shoulder and Nicole grunts in pain. "Baby you know you have to tell me when your shoulder hurts." Waverly scolds.  
"Babe I know when to take my medicine. I don't need your permission."  
"I know you don't, but baby we need to reconsider going to get your rotator cuff replaced now that we have the money."  
"Are you sure? Wave I want to do it, but what if it goes wrong. What if we don't have the money?" Waverly kisses Nicole to get her to quit rambling.   
"Everything is going to be fine." Waverly whispers as she gets up to get Nicole's medicine. When she returns the red head has set herself up on the couch in a seated position with a heating pad slung across her shoulder. Waverly hands her a pill and some water. "Take it baby please." Nicole obliges and Waverly lays down on the couch her head laying in the lap of her lover. "Good night Nicole Haught. I love you." she says  
"I love you too Waverly Earp." she hears as her eyes close bringing her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********TRIGGER WARNING***********  
> there is cutting involved. be aware. I love all of you!

Waverly woke a few mornings later in her bed and frowned because she was starting to miss waking up in Nicole's arms. She got out of bed and decided to just go ahead and take her shower before she went to visit with the Haught sisters. When she finished she walked into the living room, but neither of the fiery red heads were in there. She walked into the kitchen again with no such luck. Next she gently pushed open the door to the guest room to see both of the girls in the bed asleep, Michelle with her head on Nicole's chest. If she had to admit she was slightly jealous because that's how she usually sleeps, but the younger girl obviously needed it more. Tear stains were still evident on her face and Waverly knew the poor thing had had one of her nightmares during the night.   
"Good Morning Beautiful." Nicole said startling the smaller girl from her quiet spot on the couch where she had just been reading. "Babe how long have you been awake?"   
"A few hours." Waverly responded putting her book down.  
"You could've woken me up. I have to get Chelle's stuff ready before dad comes to get her later." Nicole said laying down with her head in Waverly's now open lap.   
"It's okay baby. I saw the tear stains on her cheeks when I checked on you guys. She needed you I could wait." Waverly says playing with the taller girl's red hair.  
"Yea she had a nightmare last night. I wish she would tell somebody about them. It scares me a lot that no one knows what shes thinking of." Nicole sighs  
"I know baby, but she will tell people when she is ready you know that." Waverly says making eye contact with her.   
"I know babe I know." Nicole giving her a quick kiss when they hear the bedroom door open down the hall. Nicole bolted to sit up right. "Hey Monkey how you feeling?" Nicole asks as the girl comes and sits in her lap burying her head in her sisters neck. "I'm here baby girl I'm here." The younger girl starts shaking and Nicole knows that shes still not okay. "Why don't you go sit in Wave's lap and I'll go make you your favorite for breakfast?" Nicole asked looking at Waverly silently asking if she would be okay. The younger Haught slowly lifted her head to look at Waverly who had her arms wide open for her to crawl into. She glanced at Nicole who nudged her on and she slowly crawled into the awaiting arms.   
"It's okay Chelle Chelle. I've got you." Waverly says as she turns on cartoons and enveloped the smaller girl in a tight hug. Nicole smiled and took a picture of the sweet moment of the two most important girls in her life and proceeded into the kitchen to make peanut butter chocolate chip waffles.   
Once she finished she called for the other two and Waverly walked in slowly beside a tiny girl with tears still in her eyes. Nicole pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in once she had crawled in. The three ate in almost silence. When they had eaten all of the waffles on their plate Nicole said, "Do you want to help Waves and I pack your stuff or do you want to just lay on the couch and watch commercials?" Nicole asked the younger girl.   
"Cartoons." She replied at barely whispered.   
"Okay whatever you want come on." She walked Michelle into the living room and turned on the tv. She kissed her on the forehead and walked into the bedroom where Waverly was already waiting with open arms. Nicole walked into them and let the tears she had been holding back fall. "Waverly something is so wrong with her. She is scared out of her mind."   
"She will be fine Nicole. She will grow out of this and everything will be perfectly fine. Now come on your dad will be here in 2 hours." Waverly said as she pulled Nicole where she could look in her eyes. She kissed her lightly and then picked up the small suitcase setting it on the bed and began folding clothes and laying them in there. Nicole took a deep breath and helped her do it. It only took them about 45 minutes to pack up all of Michelle's stuff. Nicole sat down on the bed and sighed. "Nicole she's going to be okay. You are going to be okay. She has nightmares who doesn't. She's a strong kid just like you." Waverly says as she stands in front of her.  
"What if she hurts herself like I did? Babe this is why I started" Nicole said worriedly.  
"She won't Nicole because you will catch the signs before she does." Waverly says kissing Nicole's wrist where her scars were.   
"I just need a hug right now baby." Nicole sighed. Waverly happily obliged. A few minutes later she pulled away and forced Nicole's head to look up at her and she kissed her gently.   
"Waves, why are you kissing Nickey? Isn't that something girls only do with boys?" The older girls hear a slightly perkier voice from the door frame.   
"Um Chelle. Come here." Waverly said clearly taking control of the situation the panicking girl in front of her couldn't. "Okay Chelle this is going to be something that is going to sound really different okay."  
"Okay Waves."   
"I like Nicole the way that little girls are "supposed" to like boys. Does that make sense?" Waverly says kneeling down and holding the little girls hands.   
"You want to be her boyfriend? But you're a girl." Michelle says slightly confused.   
"I don't want to be her boyfriend. I want to be her girlfriend. We do the same things that a boyfriend and girlfriend would do we're just both girlfriends."  
"Do you want to be her girlfriend Nickey?" Michelle asks the eldest Haught who had yet to move from her position on the bed.   
"I do Monkey." Nicole says turning to Michelle.   
"Do you love her?" The youngest asks curious.  
"I do very much baby girl. She means everything to me. I love her as much as I love you." Nicole says talking to her sister, but looking at the Earp in squatting in front of them.   
"Do you love Nickey, Waves?"  
"With all of my heart." Waverly responded also looking at the Haught she wants.  
"Then why don't you just be together. If you love each other you're not gonna hurt each other and I'm not going to have to hurt Waves because she hurt Nickey." Michelle said seriously  
The older two girls laughed at the little girls statement. "Well Monkey not everybody is okay with seeing two girls love each other like me and Waves do." Nicole tells her  
"Well that's stupid."  
"Yes it is." Nicole says. "That's why you cant te-" she was cut off by a knock at the door. Her eyes got wide and she froze.   
"Nicole go get the door." she heard Waverly say and she slowly got up to do it.  
"Daddy." She said faking enthusiasm at seeing her father.   
"Hello Nicole. Where's Michelle?" He says not picking up on Nicole's panic.   
"Daddy. Did you know that Waverly and Nicole are girlfriends?" The littlest Haught said running to the door and hugging her father. Nicole froze in the doorway. Waverly internally panicked, but she knew she had to stay strong because if she didn't Nicole wasn't going to be able to hold it together. Not that she was doing a very good job in the first place.   
"They are what?" Nicole's father said anger in his voice and glaring at Nicole.   
"Dad I love NIcole. With my everything. I don't want to hurt her ever. I want to hel-" Waverly starts.  
"YOU NO LONGER GET TO TREAT ME AS YOUR FATHER. I WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM NICOLE!" Mr. Haught screamed into the apartment.   
"I love her dad." Nicole said at barely a whisper   
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"   
"I SAID THAT I LOVE HER DAD. WAVERLY. I LOVE HER. SHE MAKES ME HAPPY." Nicole screams back and she feels bad because she sees her little sister in between them holding her ears.   
"HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS AROUND MY DAUGHTER? TEACHING HER THE WRONG THINGS IN LIFE."   
"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER TOO"   
"NOT ANYMORE." Mr. Haught screamed as he grabbed Michelle's suitcase. "Do not expect to ever see her again in your life. Lets go Michelle?"   
"I love you Nickey!" Michelle says as her father turns the corner.   
"I love you more Monkey" Nicole says back knowing it is the last time she will in her entire life. She slowly shuts the door and leans against it.   
"Baby?" Waverly approaches her gently. Nicole looks up at her tears welling in her eyes and she bolts to the bathroom. "Nicole. Wait." Waverly gets to the bathroom and the door is locked. "Nicole open this door right now. Baby you know that I can help you. I'm here for you. I know that what happened hurt you, but please Nicole open the door." There is no response, but Waverly hears the water running. "Nicole please do not be what I think you're doing. Baby you were getting better. I love you. You're 18 months clean. Please baby." There is once again no response. Waverly runs into the kitchen and grabs the key for the bathroom door "Nicole I'm coming in baby." Waverly quickly opens the door and sees the mess that was created. Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and was making cuts and then running her arm under the water and wincing at the sting.   
"Waverly go away" Nicole said stopping the process and walking away.   
"I'm not going anywhere Nicole." Waverly says walking over to her and seeing at least 20 new cuts. She forced Nicole to look at her. "I'm here for you through thick and thin. I told you that the day we met."   
"I'm sorry Waves. I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold it in." Nicole cries into Waverly's chest.   
"Baby it's okay. This happens. Give me the blade, please." Waverly said stroking her hair. Nicole slowly handed her the blade and Waverly flushed it right then and there. "Now lets go to the bedroom. I'll bandage this up." Waverly said kissing the top of Nicole's head and standing up holding her hand out. Nicole took it slowly and they walked to the bed. Nicole sitting down and Waverly getting the first aid kit of the bookshelf.   
When Waverly finished she kissed the top of the bandaid and said. "I love you Nicole Haught. You are my everything and you are worth your life."   
"I love you too Waverly Earp. You are my everything and I will live for you." Nicole said back  
"Just like the day we met." Waverly smiles   
"That's why I'm going to do this." Nicole says as she reaches into her nightstand and grabs a box. She gets down on one knee. Waverly was shocked. "I didn't know when to do this, but might as well. Marry me?"  
"Yea. I guess" Waverly said smiling and Nicole smiled back sliding the diamond ring onto Waverly's slim finger.   
"I love you." She said as she kisses her on the lips hard.


End file.
